WITH MY MIND
by OoOo midori-chan oOoO
Summary: La habitación era iluminada con una casi extinta flama de vela, en aquella cama sus cuerpos se tocaban con exquisito frenesí y descontrol, sus almas conectadas en una misma sinfonía los agobiaba de gozo y placer. sou/aya -lemon-


**Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que es mío es esta historia. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, sin más les dejo, dudas, sugerencias pueden dejar un **_**reviews**_** jejeje**

**Una cosa más, si ven este fic en otra pagina les pido me avisen, esta historia a salido de mi cabeza y no quiero ver a falsos autores promoviéndola como propia.**

**NOTA: la canción se llana "with my mind" es de cold, no sé porque pero la canción me recordó mucho a esta pareja.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfiction contiene material adulto como el coito sexual, si no eres mayor de edad o te desagrada este tipo de historias, por favor abstente a leer lo siguiente, lo demás te lo dejo bajo tu responsabilidad. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"**WITH MY MIND"**

**BY**

*****MIDORI_CHAN*****

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La menor de los Natsume se encontraba de pie frente al pequeño estanque de su casa, su mirada perdida daba a entender que rememoraba los sucesos de aquella tarde, donde se le había dado fin a ese legado de destrucción y conspiración, al menos temporalmente.

Paso su mano acariciando su brazo derecho adornada con una venda, herida que se había hecho durante la batalla, de solo recordar que casi terminan perdiendo un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda.

Detrás de ella, observándola en la quietud de la oscuridad, se encontraba Souichiro. A paso lento, se acercó tratando de no asustarla, una vez cerca posó sus manos en los hombros de ella sacándola de su letargo y con un suave movimiento, giró a la muchacha para poder mirarla a los ojos, así, una vez frente a ella, se perdió en aquellos orbes.

No hicieron falta las palabras, con el solo mirar del otro les bastó para entender lo que querían.

Aya esbozó una tímida sonrisa y tomó de la mano al chico, en un suave apretón, Nagi le correspondió. Juntos sin separarse de su agarre, caminaron hacia el interior de la casa

* * *

-Soui… chiro…

Nubes negras y ruidosas cubrían la noche, el viento frio soplaba reacio y furioso, la lluvia azotaba el suelo con fuerza y sin embargo, ellos no se daban cuenta de ello. La habitación era iluminada con una casi extinta flama de vela, en aquella cama sus cuerpos se tocaban con exquisito frenesí y descontrol, sus almas conectadas en una misma sinfonía los agobiaba de gozo y placer.

_**In a violent world  
Where deception is free  
Means I can't control  
Taking over me  
Did they try to take my identity?  
So what the hell (fuck) have they done to me?  
**_

Las Fuertes manos de Souichiro recorrían las piernas largas y torneadas de Aya Natsume quien no dejaba de llamarlo. Sonrojada, besó con ansias los labios de Souichiro quien de inmediato respondió con la misma intensidad. Muy despacio y un tanto torturador, se rosaban sus labios con movimientos sensuales que de un momento a otro los arrastró a un estado de deseo que superaba todas sus expectativas.

_**I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind  
**_

-Soui… Souichiro… ahh onegai –con dificultad, Aya le susurraba entre besos que acabara con el fuego que le quemaba su interior, las ganas de abrigarlo dentro de ella la segaba en deseo.

_**This life for me  
Changes every day  
I will stand up tall  
I won't be betrayed  
If you play with fire  
I'll control the flame  
I'll do anything  
To make you believe  
**_

La Mirada ámbar del muchacho pronto se posó sobre la mirada suplicante de la chica, contemplándola, disfrutando el saber que era él quien provocaba aquel deseo ardiente en ella.

Dejó de besarla para recorrer su cuello, con pasión su lengua y su boca iban dejando huella sobre cada centímetro de piel, succionado y deslizado ágilmente su lengua hasta llegar a la clavícula.

En un movimiento de cadera, Aya se posicionó por encima de Souichiro, beso a beso ahora era ella quien con cierto toque de timidez recorría el musculoso torso del muchacho descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su ingle, con un poco de vergüenza, Aya rozo su miembro erecto arrancándole un gemido de los labios.

Como si fuera una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura, sonrió satisfecha y antes de hacerlo terminar, lo dejó de acariciar.

_**I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind  
**_

-A-Aya… -agitado, la miró y la hiso cambiar una vez mas de posición situándose arriba de ella.

Su torso desnudo hizo contacto con sus enormes redondeces, pudo notar como los pezones de la chica estaban endurecidos, el roce con ellos era maravilloso, el calor de tener su cuerpo contra el suyo creaba una necesidad en su cuerpo que no podía explicar.

Las fuertes manos del muchacho descendieron por las curvas de la chica hasta interrumpir en la parte baja de la chica, introduciéndole primero dos dedos para luego aumentar a cuatro.

-¡ahhh! –gimió fuerte al sentirlo tocarla de esa manera, cerró fuertemente los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia e inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las manos de su amante.

Pronto la sintió tensarse aumentando así el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano y en un fuerte grito Aya se encontraba convulsionando bajo los efectos de un orgasmo.

_**I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind  
**_

La pasión del momento hizo que ella entreabriera las piernas y rodeara su cintura dejando que su miembro se rozara con su intimidad.

No aguantando mas y sucumbiendo hacia las suplicas de Aya, de un solo movimiento, Souichiro se adentro en ella arrastrando con su pureza, arrancándole de los labios un gemido entremezclado en placer y dolor.

En un vaivén Souichiro le arrancó sonoros gemido de la boca de su ahora amante, ambos disfrutando del roce de sus intimidades, mientras que ella se aferraba con infinitas fuerzas cada vez que él aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos buscando un contacto total de sus cuerpos.

Sus jadeos y gemidos inundaban por completo aquel cuarto donde se encontraban, Nagi soltó una de sus manos de la cadera de Natsume y la dirigió a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con el pezón.

Ansiosa, Aya reclamó por un beso, largo, sexy y apasionado. Sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban sin disminuir la velocidad de las embestidas.

_**I'll take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
With my mind**_

Pronto, el muchacho la sintió tensarse nuevamente, contrayendo los músculos de su vientre aprisionando su miembro arrastrándolo a él también en una oleada de placer.

Exhaustos, Souichiro salió de ella y la acomodo a su lado mientras se cubrían con las sabanas blancas. Aun sin normalizar su respiración, se miraron a los ojos completamente bañados en sudor y con la satisfacción enmarcada en sus rostros. No podían dejar de mirarse. Luego de esa noche nada, absolutamente nada volvería a ser igual.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

_**TERMINADO**: 24 de marzo de 2010 1:48 a.m._


End file.
